Shadow Lord
O Shadow Lord (Senhor das Sombras em tradução livre) é o principal antagonista de Final Fantasy XI. O espírito amargo de Raogrimm, um guerreiro Galka falecido, ele é uma criatura grande e demoniaca responsável por mobilizar os Beastmen em um esforço para aniquilar as Raças Iluminadas de Vana'diel. Ele é a causa da Guerra do Cristal. História Origem Dez anos antes da Guerra do Cristal a República de Bastok se aproximou do Reino de San d'Oria e o Federação das Windurst a propor uma investigação em Fei ' Yin, a cidade Zilart em ruínas. A República despachou três de seus Mythril Musketeers para liderar o grupo. Primeiro entre eles era Ulrich, um renomado guerreiro Hume com o potencial de se tornar capitão dos mosqueteiros. Em seguida foi Cornelia, uma Hume monge famosa por ajudar as pessoas grandes e pequenas. Finalmente chegou Raogrimm, um Galka considerado o maior espadachim de sua raça e confiado as memórias de sua família como seu Talekeeper. Os Musketeers se juntaram em Mindartia com Iru-Kuiru, um Tarutaru white mage, e sua companheira mercenária Yow Rabntah, uma Mitra ranger. San d'Oria, por outro lado, enviou apenas uma pessoa, um cavaleiro Elvaan com o nome Francmage. Estes seis heróis, formaram a Expedição Multinacional para as Terras do Norte. O grupo não tem sucesso em Fei'Yin, no entanto. As ruínas estava cheia de dispositivos estranhos e bestas fantasmagóricas além do que o grupo poderia aguentar. Frustrado por ter se arrastava através do Beaucedine Glacier para nenhum ganho, eles decidiram desviar por Xarcabard para ver o que poderia estar lá. Enfrentando um deserto vazio, alguns dos membros da expedição se afastaram por conta própria. Raogrimm e Ulrich se encontraram em conjunto entre os montes de neve. Por algum tempo Ulrich tinha criado um rancor por seu companheiro. Ele estava revoltado com a simpatia do Galka com os Beastmen e vergonha de admitir que o Talekeeper foi mais hábil com uma lâmina. Raogrimm também compartilhou um romance proibido com Cornelia Ulrich quando a queria para si mesmo. Cheio de inveja e influenciado pelas energias sombrias de Xarcabard, Ulrich atacou Raogrimm sem aviso prévio. Incapacitado rapidamente, Raogrimm só poderia perguntar por que seu amigo iria cometer tal traição. Ulrich respondeu simplesmente que ele nunca tinha gostado do Talekeeper. Mudou-se para desferir um golpe mortal, mas Cornelia chegou e atirou-se sobre o ponto da espada de Ulrich. Horrorizado por ter o executado ela, Ulrich fugiu em busca do resto do grupo. Raogrimm com o corpo moribundo de Cornelia se perguntou por que ela iria sacrificar-se para protegê-lo. Com seu último suspiro, ela lembrou-lhe o amor de pessoas que precisavam dele. Ele se desesperou como sua vida desapareceu. Na verdade ela não tinha o salvado. Raogrimm já havia sofrido ferimentos mortais. Enquanto seguia Cornelia na morte sua raiva e tristeza ressoou através da Terra. Estas emoções intensas tocou um cristal muito abaixo dele e despertou a energia adormecida dentro dele. Este poder, eventualmente, o poder da Divindade Sombria doi concedido para ele um um novo corpo e um exército de soldados Kindred. Por conseguinte, o Talekeeper renasceu como o Shadow Lord, um ser consumido pela raiva no coração de Raogrimm, bem como a fúria de toda dos Galka cujas memórias ele carregava. Espalhando as sombras Os membros sobreviventes da expedição multinacional, foram sido informados que seus companheiros foram perdidos ao infortúnio, e para recuarem de Xarcabard antes de mais qualquer dano acontecer. Os quatro logo voltaram para suas respectivas pátrias. O Shadow Lord não podia perdoar o seu envolvimento nas mortes de seus e Cornelia, no entanto, e voltou seus novos poderes para vingança. Movendo-se invisível em todos os continentes, ele caçava aqueles que o haviam prejudicado. Em San d'Oria Francmage havia retomado sua vida como chefe dos nobres cavaleiros Mistalle. Ele não conseguia dormir bem e caminhou pelos corredores da cidade à noite. O Shadow Lord encontrou-o em um desses salão e falou com ele sobre o que havia ocorrido nas Terras so Norte. O Elvaan insistiu que Raogrimm e Cornelia tinha sido perdido em um acidente. E o Shadow Lord o corta. Iru-Kuiru havia sido banido de Windurst e partiu para a Ilha Elshimo para investigar as ruínas lá. O Shadow Lord descobriu o white mage bisbilhotando o Templo de Uggalepih, um covil perigoso de Tonberries. Iru-Kuiru queria procurar por Cornelia e Raogrimm mas os outros membros da expedição o tinham forçado a se retirar. Ele poderia ter sido capaz de curar Raogrimm se seus companheiros tivesse colaborado. O Shadow Lord não o poupou. Yow Rabntah chegou em Olzhirya, a pátria Mithran, com um pedaço de magicite que tinha secretamente furtado de Xarcabard. O uso disto desencadeou uma guerra civil, no entanto, o Shadow Lord a encontrou aguardando julgamento, depois de ser julgado por seu crime. A ranger tinha sido o membro da expedição mais capaz de encontrar Cornelia e Raogrimm mas rapidamente desistiu de brocurar. O Shadow Lord tirou a vida dela antes do matriarcado poder ver a sua justiça ser feita. Ulrich tinha cometido o engano a partir do momento que ele matou Cornelia. Ele havia enganado seus companheiros restantes e chegou em Bastok com sua reputação intacta. Sem a concorrência de Raogrimm ele havia se tornado capitão dos Mythril Musketeers. Ele obteve tudo o que ele queria, mas percebeu que um título vazio não alivia sua culpa. Ele procurou a solidão e foi, portanto, foi facilmente despachado pelo Shadow Lord. Tendo amarrado estas pontas soltas, o Shadow Lord voltou para as Terras do Norte e começou a recrutar Beastmen para complementar seu exército Kindred. Na vizinha Orcs não reunem-se a sua bandeira, no entanto, o Shadow Lord os engaja na Guerra de Savages. Seus demônios triunfaram sobre a Bloodwing Horde e seu líder, Doggvdegg, foi preso no Castelo Zvahl Keep por um ano. Depois os Orc foram obrigados a conduzir o seu povo sob o comando do Shadow Lord. Shadow Lord procurou em Mindartia e exigiu a obediência dos Yagudo Theomilitary. Seu líder, Tzee Xicu o Manifesto, inicialmente teve uma resistência, mas ficou impressionado com as forças que o Shadow Lord tinha reunido. Ela, portanto, prometeu sua lealdade para com a Confederação crescendo. Com o Yagudo, Orcs, Quadav e Gigas completando seu exercito Shadow Lord estava preparado para marchar sobre as grandes nações da Terra Média. ''Wings of the Goddess A Guerra do Cristal começou como o Shadow Lord lançado ataques simultâneos em Bastok, San d'Oria e Windurst. Individualmente as nações não eram páreo para o Beastman Confederate e sofreu perdas devastadoras nas batalhas de abertura. Archduke Kam'lanaut do Grão-Ducado do Jeuno convenceu-os a se unirem-se como a Aliança de Altana, no entanto, apresentando novas dificuldades para o exército do Shadow Lord. Quando as três nações reuniram-se para a dender Jeuno o impulso da Confederação estava perdido. A Aliança, eventualmente, reunido em Xarcabard em um esforço para acabar com a guerra na sua fonte. Antes que a luta começe o Shadow Lord foi visitado por Lady Lilith, uma mulher com características demoníacas. Ela ofereceu-lhe tropas adicionais e ele concordou em não interferir com qualquer negócio que ela teve no Castelo Zvahl. Não sabendo o que fazer com Lilith como ela deformado de distância, ele se preparou para lidar com seus adversários convencionais. As três nações tentaram desviar sua atenção com um ataque frontal ao mesmo tempo que uma força de ataque liderado pelo Ragelise B Baloumat invadiu o castelo. O Shadow Lord subverteu esse plano ao deixar sua fortaleza autônoma e levando para o próprio campo. Ele derrotou a força diversionista no portão e sem esforço dinamitou por dezenas de soldados da Aliança. Sua risada ecoou pela neve como eles freneticamente recuaram. Em última análise, o Shadow Lord foi encontrado por um grupo muito menor liderado pelo Volker, o sobrinho de Ulrich, e Zeid, um Galka Cavaleiro Negro. O Shadow Lord os subestimando e, uma vez encurralado, foi derrotado em sua própria sala do trono. Seus soldados Kindred desapareceram com sua derrota e os Beastmen perderam toda a esperança de superar a Aliança. Os Orcs teimosamente prolongaram as hostilidades por mais um ano, mas Vana'diel como um todo foi poupado da ira do Shadow Lord. Rise of the Zilart Vinte anos após a Guerra do Cristal, um boato se espalha que o Shadow Lord irá retornar. Barreiras erguidas pela Aliança para impedir, tal avivamento foram destruídos por agentes desconhecidos e uma magicite é entregue ao túmulo de Shadow Lord dentro Castelo Zvahl. Seu espírito desperta e logo todo o seu corpo se levanta de seu túmulo. O Shadow Lord ressuscitado encontra Zeid e alguns aventureiros esperando por ele. Ele paralisa Zeid e tenta destruir companheiros do cavaleiro. Ele não tem a força que ele exercia durante a guerra, no entanto, vacila contra estes soldados comuns. O Shadow Lord enfraquecido promete continuar sua campanha até o fogo consumi-lo. Zeid, tendo finalmente deduzido a identidade original do demônio, responde chamando Raogrimm. Depois de um momento de resistência o Shadow Lord desaparece e o Talekeeper desaparecido emerge. Restaurado seus sentidos, Raogrimm fala brevemente com Zeid sobre a raiva que se esconde nos corações de seus povos. Eles são, então, interrompido pela chegada inesperada do arquiduque Kam'lanaut e seu irmão Eald'narche. Este último provoca os Galkas para não colocar em um show melhor e revela que eles tinham arranjado ressurreição do Shadow Lord, a fim de remover a interferência involuntário do demônio com a energia do cristal do planeta. Eald'narche confirma que o Shadow Lord não é mais um obstáculo e os irmãos convocam os Guerreiros do Cristal para executar as testemunhas. Recusando-se a ver Eald'narche ter sucesso, Raogrimm ordena Zeid e seus amigos a fugirem enquanto ele atrasa esses novos inimigos. Com base nos poderes adormecidos dentro Xarcabard ele se torna o Shadoe Lord mais uma vez. Os guerreiros do cristal facilmente o destroem, no entanto, Raogrimm vislumbra o espírito de Cornelia e ele finalmente se afasta do mundo mortal. Posteriormente as memórias do Shadoe Lord são canalizadas através de Verena como parte de esquemas de Eald'narche. A essência do Shadoe Lord entretanto reencontra os mothercrystals. Isto mais tarde emerge com outras almas de vilões como eles procuram fundir em um Guardião do Apocalipse. Zeid e Aldo derrotam este eco do Shadoe Lord antes de se tornar qualquer ameaça maior ao mundo Elevando a Eescuridão Quando Raogrimm tinha sido submetidos a sua transformação demoníaca um pedaço de seu espírito tinha quebrado e enraizou no mundo dos sonhos de Dynamis. Durante os próximos trinta anos, este fragmento solitário tinha crescido em um novo Shadow Lord em seu próprio direito. Felizmente, essa escuridão altaneiro, o '''Dynamis Lord', não pode passar para o mundo real como uma alma incompleta. Uma vez que o Shadow Lord original foi derrotado e Raogrimm aliviado de mortalidade, no entanto, a lasca precisa apenas de absorver o que resta do Talekeeper para desencadear-se sobre Vana'diel. Sentindo a força do seu homólogo sombrio, o espírito de Raogrimm pede ajuda. Os fantasmas de Cornelia e os outros membros da expedição se comunicam através dos sonhos e organizam um exército de aventureiros para se opor ao Dynamis Lord. Eles marcham em terras encobertas que se assemelham a seus países de origem e do norte congelado antes de conhecer o novo Shadow Lord em uma Xarcabard ilusória. Acompanhado por dois dragões, o Dynamis Lord se enfurece com os intrusos, mas cai para a sua ofensa esmagadora. Com os últimos vestígios das trevas banidas, Raogrimm está finalmente livre. Desde o seu espírito incompleto e, portanto, não pode deixar Dynamis, ele é encarregado de manter uma vigília sobre o mundo de sonhos por seu criador, Diabolos. Os restos de outros membros da expedição se juntam a ele neste dever. Os seis companheiros embarcam em sua jornada eterna e o exército de aventureiros desaparece de volta à realidade. Jogabilidade O Shadow Lord é enfrentado na Missão 5-2 de todas as três nações como o Chefe Final do enredo original de Final Fantasy XI. Uma versão alternativa dele, o poderoso Dynamis Lord, é confrontado por jogadores que derrotam o Shadow Lord e, posteriormente, navegam as primeiras seis áreas Dynamis antes de chegar a ele em Dynamis - Xarcabard. O Shadow Lord também é enfrentado em uma campanha chamada "Fiat Lux". Esta batalha só pode ser acessado por jogadores que tenham atingido a mais alta condecoração aliada, a Medalha de Altana ∮∮∮∮, em um servidor que capturou as áreas necessárias em Campanha Tally da semana. Outras aparições ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy O Shadow Lord aparece como um inimigo em Battle Music Sequences. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call O Shadow Lord reaparece como um inimigo tipo-chefe. Pictlogica Final Fantasy Shadow Lord aparece como um chefe em ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy. ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Shadow Lord aparece como um personagem Legend. Ele usa a habilidade Implosion para ajudar o jogador. Implosion Brigade.png|Implosion. Final Fantasy Trading Card Game O Shadow Lord aparece em cartas. File:FF TCG Shadow Lord.jpg|Trading card. File:ShadowLord PR TCG.png|Trading card. Final Fantasy Portal App O Shadow Lord aparece em uma carta de Triple Triad. Aparições fora da série ''Lord of Vermilion O Shadow Lord aparece como uma carta em Lord of Vermilion II. File:LOV-II Shadow Lord.jpg|Carta de Shadow Lord. File:LoV - Shadow Lord Back.jpg|Verso da carta de Shadow Lord en:Shadow Lord Categoria:Personagens de Final Fantasy XI Categoria:Antagonistas